


Episodica: Yumeiro Pâtissière

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Yumeiro Pâtissière
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: A poem per episode.
Collections: Experimental Fic





	1. Ep 1 - Special Star

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Yumeiro Pâtissière.

Everyone is a star  
Not one without  
A shining talent  
But what about me  
Am I special

Every time I get dressed  
I feel like a clown  
My bows all askew  
And my skirt crooked  
How do they see me?

Every time I touch  
The piano keys  
I make a sound  
Of complete cacophony  
How do they hear me?

Every step I take  
Holds the chance that  
I'll take a tumble  
And fall on my face  
Why don't they laugh?

Perhaps it is because  
I am so very klutzy  
My shining talent  
Is having none  
Can this be true?

Then I happen to taste  
Such sweet success  
I'm good with sweetness  
And sugary delights  
Is this my talent?

I'll perfect it  
My dreams come true  
I'll share with others  
And they'll declare  
What a tasteful star


	2. Ep 2 - Finding a Star

Sweet, sweet success  
Shall I taste thee  
The excitement, the candy  
The apple of my eye  
Shattered all because  
I am a klutz

Burnt to a crisp  
Soured the cream  
Not able to flip  
Made way to thick  
Or even to thin  
All into the trash bin

Theirs so beautiful  
I so envious, a pity  
I hope to grow  
To be better than this  
But such harsh words  
Like wounds by swords

The trick is thus  
Never give up  
On ones dreams  
Practice, practice, practice  
Until finally right  
Sweet, sweet, bright


	3. Ep 3 - Art is Enjoyment

_Everyone follows  
The same set of rules  
Almost like copies  
Of one and each other_

_I want to be different  
I want to be set apart  
My sweets making  
Many people happy_

_For happiness to make  
I must be myself  
Let my personality  
Show through_

_For all art forms  
Follows base rules  
Or what one can  
Or can't do_

_But an artist  
They know when  
They can break away  
From that stiffness_

_They know how  
To put in their own  
Flourishing personality  
Making it grow_

_It isn't just about  
Being the best  
Or being correct  
But about fun_

_Art is when  
Oneself can be  
Flourish and grow  
And present thee_


	4. Ep 4 - Role Model

_I wish for a role model  
A person to look up too  
A person who won't run  
Run away from me_

_I wish for a role model  
Who won't break my heart  
Who will stay with me  
And help me succeed_

_I wish for a role model  
To emulate and copy  
To be just like them  
To have a goal set_

_I wish for a role model  
That doesn't back down  
That will tell me the truth  
Even if it hurts inside_

_I wish for a role model  
That cares about me  
That in me takes pride  
And with me walk in stride_


	5. One Self

_**~Ichigo~** _

_Icing sweetly spread  
Chocolate smooth white  
Heart Shaped Strawberries  
Incredible tasting candy  
Glittering flan cake  
Orange meringue tart_

_**~Makoto~** _

_Melting chocolate  
Angel like white  
Kaleidoscope colors  
Oni bitterness dark  
Tasting sensational  
Outstanding work_

_**~Sennosuke~** _

_Singing green tea  
Endearing memory  
New ideas forming  
Nova blending  
Old eastern idea  
Settling with west  
Understanding  
Kiss of perfection  
Endearing well_

_**~Satsuki~** _

_Smelling sweetly  
Attracting aroma  
Tantalizing taste  
Sudden sighing  
Urging ultimate  
Indearing Identity_


	6. Ep 6 - Dolls

_One is like a doll  
All prim and proper  
Perfect to the core  
While she is a bore  
Trying to usurp  
Standing there  
Not at all caring  
About hurt feelings  
The goal is to be  
The one on top  
Not perfecting art  
But breaking a heart_

_One is like a prude  
Common decency lost  
Heart made of steel  
Happiness un-ideal  
Trying to hard  
Ignoring the truth  
Forgetting that  
Hurting looks bad  
Goal is falsified  
One falls down  
Forgetting the art  
But breaking a heart_


	7. Ep 7 - Friendship

_We count to one  
The baking is done  
We count to two  
We hurry askew  
We count to three  
There is a marzipan me  
We count to four  
Let out friendship soar  
We count to five  
Let our friendship thrive  
We count to six  
What a nice quick fix  
We count to seven  
A cake from heaven  
We count to eight  
Don't let us be late  
We count to nine  
On cake we will dine  
We count to ten  
Let's do it all again!_


	8. Ep 8 - I Hate You

_Just thinking of you  
Makes me want to spew  
As pretty as you look  
I still want to puke  
As sweet of a voice  
To run is my choice  
Don't come near me  
We aren't meant to be_

_Stay away from us  
You put us in great distress  
Never you be our choice  
Be gone we'll rejoice  
Back away just now  
Don't go so very low  
Leave us well alone  
You we can't condone_

_Just because you get  
Wants simply set  
Doesn't me we have  
to your will conclave  
And even if you win  
Happy we've never been  
So just go away  
Here you can't say _


	9. Ep 9 - Pleasing

_Stick to the basics  
Let it flow through  
Learn to make it  
Succeed in doing_

_Make sure the  
Carmel boils good  
Not light and sweet  
Not dark and bitter_

_Make sure there  
Are no bubbles  
Whipped into  
Ones batter_

_Then move onto  
More advanced  
Techniques to use  
For sure different _

_Ovens are not  
At all the same  
Some are faster  
Some are uneven_

_Practice with each  
Get how they work  
So one create well  
A masterpiece art_

_Then move onto  
The most advanced  
The skill of figuring  
Out individual taste_

_Modify just so  
Make it balance  
Prepare it well  
Let the smile come_


	10. Ep 10 - Self Doubt

_Am I truly good enough  
To stand in the same circle  
As those who I've befriended  
They tell me a will fail_

_I struggle to grasp onto  
Some of the things they don't  
I push and push and push  
Yet still mistakes I make_

_Do I belong here along with  
Those who are so much  
Better then I am in craft  
My doubt happens to grow_

_I wonder, and I wonder  
Can I keep going on  
Like I have been going  
Or am I simply done_


	11. Ep 11 - Rubbed Wrong

_The two of us are  
Complete opposites  
One femintante  
The other masculine  
_

_How can we get  
Along together  
When we clash  
So horribly_

_Flowers aren't for  
Decorating rooms  
That are meant for  
Males to use  
_

_Perhaps a females  
But most defiantly  
Not mine room  
Or on mine side_

_Plain and simple  
That is so bleak  
See no worth there  
And a bitter round_

_However though  
Along we can get  
If we just happen  
to find similarity_


	12. Ep 12 - Christmaas Cake

_Huge round balls  
Colored sweet yellow  
Stacked upon each  
Whistling to the top_

_Stacked high up  
To the sky above  
Christmas tree like  
Brings back memories_

_Candies serve as the  
Ornaments abounding  
As do cookies sweet  
Delicatly placed_

_Irony of symbolism  
Perpetual love  
Symbolic relationship  
Everlasting_


	13. Ep 13 - Reversed

_In the land of sweets  
The idea is brilliant  
Yet completely backwards  
With chocolate bananas  
So soft and sweet  
Mellow as is true  
With marzipan fruit  
Soft to sculpt  
And in supply  
And coffee tree  
Free and abundant  
Not to mention literally  
Then the vanilla cabbage  
So weird and strange  
Yet expected so true  
And the queen is  
Most forgiving  
Of messes made_


	14. Ep 14 - Choice

_When making sweets  
The quality of the goods  
Effects how it will turn out  
Whether nicely done  
Or simply not at all  
Choose soft butter  
Or one more salty  
A nutmeg bitter  
A sugar so refined  
Remembering the  
Attributes  
Makes the work _

_Endearing_  
o  
Yes


	15. Ep 15 - Rose Memory

_Loved ones lost  
Are the memories  
Way to painful  
To succeed at  
To fulfill at last  
Ones very dream_

_A dream that  
Was sent forth  
As a child hope  
To make happy  
Ones family  
Loved dearly_

_It is there fault  
That all of them  
Are in fact true  
Lost these dreams  
And smashed  
Upon the pavement_

_Or is it just  
A narcissistically fad  
That simply won't  
Turn around here  
And replace the pain  
And make sorrow fade_


	16. Ep 16 - Balanced

_Letting one flavor  
Become the dominate  
Not competing  
Staying refined  
Showing gratitude  
And the friendship  
Balancing out  
Like soft butter  
Sweet and clean_

_Not clashing  
And lashing out  
Usurping the other  
Counterproductive  
In all means  
Imbalance true  
Not being able  
To work together  
To balance out_


	17. Ep 17 - Positive

_Can one go one  
Having a negative  
Saying I don't care  
And leaving it at that_

_Is it fair to push this  
Attitude upon others  
And make them feel  
Rather so abysmal?_

_Truth of the matter  
One needs to keep  
An eye upon the  
Feelings of others_

_Work together true  
Or fail completely  
No need to make  
Others falter_


	18. Ep 18 - Finding Happyness

_Everyone needs to find  
Their happiness somewhere  
It is there to search for  
A treasure to cherish_

_It doesn't matter if this  
Happens to be something  
Someone else doesn't agree  
So long one is living the dream_

_Striving past what they want  
To be the person that  
One wishes most to be  
Filled with happiness_

_One doesn't have to  
Follow the normal traditions  
Or what happens to be  
So very much expected_

_So long as one follows  
That path ahead of them  
Going on strong and hard  
Making it clearly ones own_

_Don't bow down to pressure  
Reach that high up goal  
Graduate with zeal  
And make ones life real_


	19. Ep 19 - Heart

_Love … Love  
I could ask for help  
Couldn't I ask?  
I mean, ego  
No _

_Love … Love  
What means to be  
Shaping taste  
Blending  
It_

_Love … Lobe  
Each a different  
Taste beheld  
Sweetly  
Yes_

_Love … Love  
Each matching full  
A spell a twixt  
I succeed  
smile_


	20. Ep 20 - Crushed

_Sleep leaves my eyes  
Closing so profoundly  
Can't I wake up now  
And taste the dream?_

_I fear the integrity  
The haughty pride  
Lack of humbleness  
From my opponent_

_I feel like I am running  
Falling from some depth  
My heart feels like it  
Is going to break_

_And break it does  
From one small mistake  
That I happen to make  
Oh woe betide me_


	21. Ep 21 - Rain Drops

_I sit under a bridge  
Wondering when  
The next pain comes  
I have high hopes  
Only to have them  
Dashed quickly  
Oh woe is me  
Failing them so  
My friends that  
I deeply cherish  
Yet…  
They pick me up_


	22. Ep 22 - Rings

_Each layer contains  
A multitude of memories  
Passing through a life  
Just like that of a tree  
Each contains the history  
The weather changes  
The life changes  
That is the way it works_


	23. Ep 23 - Juggle

_Up and down we go  
Spinning all around  
Playing at being circus  
Riding the elephant  
Spinning on the rings  
But the most dizzy thing  
The most breathtaking thing  
Kashino's juggling  
Ill oh me_


	24. Ep 24 - Jealousy

_What one did to  
Impress the one you love  
Actually in truth  
Was more hurtful then  
You can think  
As it involves their dream  
Crush down_


	25. Ep 25 - Greed

_In your greed to have everything  
You forget what the other is feeling  
You think you win by any means  
But in truth them you demeans  
True love is not at all this way  
This way, the heart will not stay_


	26. Ep 26 - Pride

_Going so far  
As to make things  
And improve upon them  
That is true, true pride there  
From the start and to the ending_

_Going so far  
As to force things  
Making it hurt for others  
Not seeing what is around you  
Tasking things so that they end bad_

_Pride is this  
Seeing the truth  
And building honor rep  
Making way to achieve good  
Great things abounding around_


	27. Ep 27 - Baked Amano

_I don't know you silly goose  
You have a screw loose  
I'll pretend I don't know you  
Taking the cake this time too  
I never thought I'd see such silly  
Climbing into an oven, wilily nilly_


	28. Ep 28 - Fifth Overture

_The music slides delicately  
Off your graceful fingers  
You pride in the long notes  
That in the air lingers_

_Yet, there are those that  
Can do better then you  
Have gone much farther  
So what are you to do_

_Pick yourself up and smile  
Make the best of things  
The rhythm and joy is there  
Your heart is its own keepings_


	29. Ep 29 - Bonds

_Family  
Keeps us going  
Looks after us  
Cheers on our dream  
Memories sweet_

_Friendship  
Holds us together  
Makes us blend  
Helps us be stronger  
Yet not overwhelm_

_Love  
Is something long  
And oh everlasting  
Something that is  
Not easily understood_

_Teamwork  
Strength that ties  
Stronger friendship  
Or allied together  
Lasting memories_

_Sensei  
The person who  
Looks after us  
Nurtures our hearts  
When the others can't_


	30. Ep 30 - Child's Awe

_When one is a child  
The awe that comes  
From ever day things  
Can't be undone_

_When one is a child  
One takes pleasure  
In everything around  
And simply have fun_

_The taste of such delight  
Of noticing everything  
This happens to bring  
Great joy under the sun_


End file.
